beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G - Side-Story Chapter 02
Beyblade Forever!! (Japanese: ベイブレードよ、永遠に！！, Beibureedo yo, eien ni!!), also released in Japan as Beyblade Forever!! (French: Beyblade for ever !!) is the ninth and last chapter of the manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, which is based on the anime of the same name and the 51st chapter overall. It was first released in the December issue of CoroCoro, and will be re-released in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Vol. 2 on November 28, 2012. The plot involves Zero's battle to thwart Kira's attempt at total global destruction with his Beyblade, Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF. All hope lays with the Synchrom of his Samurai Ifrit W145CF and Shinobu's Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, the Saramanda Ifraid W145CF. Motivated by his dream of meeting Ginga Hagane, Zero presses onward in his decisive battle against Kira. Plot Zero's battle against Kira continues. Against the cataclysmic force of Kira's Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF, Zero is aided by Shinobu and finally achieves a Synchrom combo! Their Saramanda Ifraid W145CF Synchrom is all that stands against Kira and the planet becoming a wasteland. The clash of these Beyblades leaves the battlefield completely devastated and Saramanda Ifraid is struggling before the might of Gladiator Bahamdia. Each collision decimates the landscape with incredible explosions. With the former audience of Neo Battle Bladers watching in content, Zero is given high pressure as he is the sole person that can take on Kira Hayama. The Blader of Fire is tested, once the Breaking Mountain Killer, in the form of Kira Hayama raises his arms to bring about Bahamdia. Bahamdia creates a radiating surge of destruction, intending to impact the world in a damnation. The dark power accumulating from Bahamdia begins swirling together into a cyclone-like state, bringing incredible power at its core and seemingly appearing invincible. Zero still continues to lead Saramanda Ifraid into the fight, delivering some more bits and smashes to Gladiator Bahamdia but cannot, for the intense power that Kira is bringing together is putting Zero to a halt. While the epic battle still manages to go on, Ginga is still in the midst of his unfinished Beybattle with Daidouji, resurrected as a cyborg. Samurai Pegasis W105R2F goes in to clash with Daidouji's newly, Zero-G Wolf Beyblade. Consumed by power and his desire to seek retribution on Ginga, Ginga still manages to hold on with every moment to ensure Daidouji's fall. With another clash that Saramanda Ifraid inflicts upon Gladiator Bahamdia, powerful explosions appear all throughout the field of battle. Kira starts showing signs of fear, once he sees that Zero is beginning to show more power than before. Fully powered by his passion for Beyblading, Zero questions Kira for his motives for wanting to inflict hurt upon the world. Enraged by Zero's interrogation, Kira reveals his earlier life. As a child, Kira was ostracized and insulted by other kids of his age, mainly due to Kira's physical appearance. Due to that, Kira was encrypted with feelings of sadness, depression and most of all; loneliness, for Kira was unable to have someone to lean on who understood his feelings. This grew Kira to become the vile person he is at the moment, and still enraged he is to finish off the last move for mass destruction. Though showing some compassion for Kira, Zero knows that he cannot back down right now as he is the single hope that these people need for the safety of them, the world and Beyblade. He acknowledges that he cannot let Kira win, and while Ginga is still in the midst of his Beybattle with Daidouji, the latter of which is undergoing some problems with his life-tubes, Zero is stood by his motivation. Ever since he was but a young boy who witnessed the defeat of Nemesis by a great Blader, Ginga Hagane, it has become Zero's sole motivation to meet him one day and challenge him for the title as No. 1 Blader in the World. Ever since he was wearing a kimono whilst riding Rekkagou in the highways of Metal Bey City, ever since he met his soon-to-become best friend, Shinobu Hiryūin, ever since his meeting of future great and powerful Bladers in the likes of Eight Unabara, Kite Unabara and Sakyo Kuroyami, nothing could stop him from achieving his destiny to ultimately meet Ginga Hagane but to find out that all along, it was not about being the No. 1 Blader in the World anymore. It was about his journey from discovering what it truly takes to become a master in Zero-G, and that his whole quest of meeting new friends made it worthwhile; and with his ideal to prevent Kira Hayama's planned misdoing to the world, it has fueled Zero as a Blader. Unlocking his true potential, Zero commands Saramanda Ifraid W145CF with all the power that he so rightfully possesses and unleashes the Special Move, "Super Burning Upper", which clashes in with Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF to form one of the largest explosions in Beyblade. Eventually, as the mist begins to clear, Zero finds that he was defeated Kira Hayama, albeit in the process that the ultimate strength from the Synchrom of Saramanada Ifraid ultimately and heavily damaged and broke Kira's new Beyblade. With Gladiator Bahamdia now ricocheted back to the ground, Kira is emotionless after his loss and angered by it, reaches for Bahamdia in an attempt to throw it in anger. Before he can even do this though, Zero grabs Kira's arm which is holding Bahamdia and tells him to let go of it. Zero explains to Kira that he feels remorse and pity for what Kira had to went through, as nobody should ever have to go through that, no matter how different they may be to anymore. He may have not went through what Kira unfortunately had to go through, but Zero can always look away from the past and head towards the future. Reaching out his hand to Kira in an attempt to forget what has happened and overall, become friends, Kira accepts this as he reaches out to Zero with their hands folded together, becoming friends. Later on, Ginga is approached by a nearby helicopter after his battle with Daidouji. Entering it, Ginga is transported to a newly relocated area of the Neo Battle Bladers tournament that was specifically halted due to Kira's failed attempt at world destruction. While there, Ginga is meant by his old friend from when they were of 12-years of age, Kyouya Tategami. Reminiscing about their life, they discuss the battle Zero and Kira partook earlier. Seeing how Zero, along with Shinobu have made their way to return to Neo Battle Bladers. With the ranking finally coming through, Blader Gai announces at how Sakyo Kuroyami made it to fourth place, Shinobu Hiryūin in third, Kira Hayama as the runner-up and lastly, the new champion of Neo Battle Bladers and the new No. 1 Blader in Japan: Zero Kurogane. Ginga tells Kyouya of how he is quite happy that a new era has brought new Beybladers to take over and become the best. As it first started with his father, Ryuusei Hagane, to go into himself and finally with Zero taking over as the next. While it is true that a Beyblader can never hold onto that position forever and that someday, Zero will have to pass down the throne to another Beyblader in his image as Zero was to Ginga, it is always a great thing to see new Beybladers able to take the mantle. Zero, now given new, black finger-less gloves and new, black sneakers as a "gift" for stopping Kira's plan, is on the stage with his rival but best friend, Shinobu. With the audience cheering with glee and delight, Zero proposes one more Beybattle between them, just for "old times' sake" and the love of the game, Shinobu happily agrees. With Shinobu's newly improved and remodeled Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, Shinobu is ready to launch it in battle against Zero's legendary Samurai Ifraid W145CF. But before they can do this, Zero remembers all the great and beautiful memories, friends and experiences that Zero has had in the long run. Now ready for it to culminate, Zero and Shinobu yell the legendary chant: "3... 2... 1... Go Shoot!". Characters *Zero Kurogane *Kira Hayama *Shinobu Hiryūin *Ginga Hagane *Kyouya Tategami *Kenta Yumiya *Rekkagou *Ryuusei Hagane (cameo) *Blader Gai *Daidouji *Audience *Kira's bullies Beyblades *Saramanda Ifraid W145CF *Samurai Ifraid W145CF *Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD *Samurai Pegasis W105R2F *Daidouji's Zero-G Wolf Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Chapters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Chapters Category:Manga Category:Chapters